


Consequences

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, post episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The morning after Jaime’s departure.





	1. Chapter 1

“And you let him leave?”

“I begged him to stay...”

“ _Begged _?” Sansa’s hands balled into fists. “I hope by “begged” you mean you had your sword at his throat and were calling for guards?”

“I wasn’t armed... I...”

“Enough! He was... he _is_ an  enemy of my family. You vouched for him! I tolerated him here, because I trusted you. I even said nothing as you decided to live with him like a common whore... under _my_ roof! And now he’s on his way to Cersei with knowledge about our armies. But your only concern was to keep your lover in your bed.”

Brienne gasped, scrambling for words.

“I have to ask myself again if I put my trust in a fool or a traitor. Maybe it was your plan from the beginning? When he so conveniently armored you, armed you and sent you to find me.”

“My lady!” Brienne’s eyes almost bulged out of her head.

“It doesn’t matter now.” Sansa exhaled heavily. “I’ll give you a chance to redeem yourself. You will go after him. You will stop him from reaching Cersei. Kill him, or drag him back for the execution. Whichever you prefer.”

Sansa rounded the table and came to stand next to Brienne, looking past he.

“Should you fail... again, you will be considered a traitor and treated as such.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since some people want to see Brienne pregnant with Jaime's child.

Brienne walked down the pier, inhaling the now familiar crisp northern air. She had to admit, after a summer spent on Tarth she really missed it. Although the people were still getting used to a winter, that now lasted only couple of months, more than a decade spent in the North, made Brienne used to the more cool climate.

Brienne stepped from the pier and proceeded to walk towards the settlement, nodding her greetings to the passersby. Not even two dozens of wooden houses encircled by a fence, with the remnants of the Wall slowly melting in the distance. That was the new "capitol" of the Free Folk, simply named Town, stood where the Eastwatch once was. Most of the Free Folk were still nomads, only seldom coming to Town. The see of the tents outside of the towns walls always changing, growing and dwindling, like the tide.

A familiar view made Brienne slow her pace. Munda, Tormund's eldest daughter, managing the heard of her own children and half-silblings. It was still a wonder to Brienne, how little the Free Folk cared about lineage and heritage. A child was a treasure, no matter who his parents were. Women had children from different men, men didn't always know how many children they actually have. People came together, lived together, went they separate ways, if they grew tired of each other. But there were couples, who stayed together throughout their lives. Like herself and Tormund. When Brienne came to Tormund, already visibly pregnant, he merely shrugged. He already had two daughters of his own. And that how Brienne's new life had begun.

They had a wedding ceremony, although the Free Folk doesn't believe in it. But Brienne explained to Tormund, that it was necessary for her. A raven was then sent to Tarth and the matter was settled. Tormund never differentiated between "their" firstborn son Torrhelm and all the others that came after. The blond boy was tall and strong, at the age of fifteen he was already a heartbreaker among the Free Folk girls. Only when lord Sewlyn requested that one of their children should come to Tarth to be raised as it heir, Tormund quirked a questioning eyebrow, but Brienne shook her head. Here in the North, barely anyone had seen or even heard of the man once called the Kingslayer. Things were different in the South. It was the nine years old Ursula, whom Brienne brought to Tarth at the beginning of this summer. Jon once said she reminded him of Sansa, with her light auburn hair and striking blue eyes. Lady Ursula Giantsbane, heiress to the House Tarth.        

  


End file.
